


Imagine Me & You

by LilBabyChilton



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyChilton/pseuds/LilBabyChilton
Summary: Manhattan SVU is investigating a serial rapist who’d committed crimes across state lines. They’re a high powered CEO with possible ties to organized crime. They caught wind of the case because he’s currently living in New York and he sexually assaulted one of his associates wives. They reported then later recanted, but Olivia isn’t one to give up.Because some of the suspect’s crimes have happened across state lines and his ties to the mob the FBI sends their two agents who know the case best. The reader is the criminal profiler/FBI agent. Their partner is a trans man, and top notch Agent named Levi Wayland. They came up in the academy together and are very close.Collectively the squad and reader decide that their best is to go undercover and lure him out. They rent out a condo in the building that the suspect lives in, on the same floor. Posing as a rich newly married couple. Carisi is undercover as a game developer for a successful company, and the reader is his doting trophy wife.The universe is pretty much canon, though there are a few minor changes (i.e. Dodds doesn’t die, and Barba never murders a baby.)Side Note: Carisi has a mustache and glasses for *ahem* undercover purposes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series posted on my tumblr

You and Levi pulled up to the precinct and parked. Levi had spent half the ride from the airport leaned back in his seat fiddling with a toothpick. You stared at him for a minute to see if he would notice you were watching. He didn’t.

“What’s with the toothpick?” You asked, peering at him over your sunglasses, “do you think it makes you look tough or something?”

“No” he huffed, finally paying attention to you. “I’ve had mango stuck in my teeth for like an hour and it’s driving me nuts.”

“Let me help” you said with a roll of the eyes and a light chuckle. Holding out your hand for the toothpick. Levi obliged and handed it over. Moments like this happened often between the two of you. You playfully referred to each other as work husband and wife, and most of your coworkers had nicknamed you Scully and Mulder.

“Got it” you exclaimed once you’d finally gotten the fiber out of his perfect teeth. He sighed and tossed the toothpick out the window once you handed it back.

“Thank you” he said, flashing you a relieved grin. You winked at him and then he asked “you ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” You replied, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You’d been working this case for a year now. The suspect, Carter James, was a serial rapist with possible ties to organized crime. You got turned on to the case by an anonymous tip saying he’d ordered a hit on one of his victims husbands. You could never prove it though, and that ate away at you.

The two of you got out of the car and you watched as Levi smoothed over his suit. He dressed exactly how you’d picture an FBI agent dressing. He wore a pressed blue suit (that was a little wrinkled from travel), with perfectly quaffed black hair, and aviators covering his deep brown eyes.

He picked up on your anxiety straight away, placing a gentle hand on your back and lifting up his sunglasses to get a better look at you.

“We’re gonna get him.” He assured you with all of the confidence in the world. That made you feel better, it wasn’t the words that were a comfort to you. It was the conviction behind them. Levi carried himself like he was born for this job, and never doubted his abilities. It was something you’d always admired about him. Maybe one day he could teach you exactly how he managed to do it.

“I know” you replied, letting out a deep breath and puffing out your chest. Levi smiled and gave you a thumbs up before lowering his sunglasses back down. You’d left yours in the car, but Levi was a sunglasses-in-doors kinda guy. A fact that you’d teased him about for years now.

The two of you walked into the precinct with your heads held high. You’d worked with local cops before and it was never a pleasant experience. They always felt you were encroaching on their territory, and the fact that you were a women did not work in your favor. But this was your case, and you and Levi would fight to solve it, no matter the odds.

“You must be agents Wayland and (Y/L/N), I’m Lieutenant Olivia Benson. It’s nice to finally meet you.” This was already one of the warmest welcomes you’d ever gotten. You exchanged quick glances with Levi, both of you breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’m Agent Wayland and this is my partner, Agent (Y/L/N). Pleased to meet you.” Levi said, extending his hand for a shake.

“Good to meet you.” You said, smiling warmly as you took the Lieutenant’s hand, shaking it firmly.

“I wish it was under better circumstances” she said with a tired sigh. You wondered for a moment how she dealt with the stress of the job. It had to have been draining to see this kind of thing every day. You’d done some research on her before coming up, and in your professional opinion, she’d seen some shit.

“As do I” you replied following her as she walked you towards the back end of the precinct. “What have you got so far?”

“Not much” she said dejectedly “a witness who recanted practically within hours, and no DNA evidence.”

“I don’t blame her” you said, “this guy is no joke.”

“So what’s our team look like?” Levi asked once we’d reached Benson’s office. He was eager to get this started, and the first thing he always liked to do was scope out his teammates. He wanted to know what he was working with, and had little patience for incompetence. 

“That over there is Sergeant Michael Dodds.” She said motioning out the window to a tall, and well built man in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up.

“Seems a little young to be a Sergeant” Levi said skeptically, as an eyebrow quirked up.

“I promise you he’s good at what he does” Benson replied sternly.

“Then there is Detectives Rollins and Tutuola.” She continued, referring to the blonde woman and older gentleman who seemed to be working together at a table outside her office. She didn’t specify who was who.

“Hey Lieu, sorry to interrupt but Dodds needs to see ya.” Said a man with a thick Staten Island accent from the doorway. He was lanky with gelled back dirty blonde hair, and a very 1970’s mustache.

“And this is Detective Carisi” she finished, pointing to the man in the doorway.

“Nice to meet you” he said happily, moving forward to shake each of your hands. “You can call me Sonny.”

You took his hand happily and shook. He had soft hands and a firm grip, he reminded you a little bit of a puppy for some reason. Maybe it was his big blue eyes.

He took Levi’s hand next, and you could instantly tell that Levi wasn’t impressed. It was all in his body language, he stiffened up a little and cleared his throat as he shook Carisi’s hand. If you had to put money on it, you’d bet the mustache was the reason Levi had such a hard time taking him seriously.

After Benson talked to Dodds you all sat down in an interrogation room, at you and Levi’s request. This case was sensitive, and you weren’t going to risk messing it up because some beat cop likes to gossip.

“So what’s our best bet at catching this guy?” Dodds asked, leaning against the metal table with his arms folded, “you guys are the experts.”

“We talked it over with our bosses before getting here, and we all agreed that going undercover is the only way we’re gonna get a shot at this guy.” You answered, a little bit taken aback by their willingness to work with you.

“Go undercover as what?” Detective Rollins asked, you’d finally found out that Rollins was the blonde and Tutuola was the older gentleman.

“Husband and Wife.” Levi replied simply, “this guy goes after couples he’s befriended. Makes them dependent on his, then he preys.”

“I want one of mine in on this” Benson insisted. You’d been expecting that, and you and Levi agreed that would be best. You wanted someone to be working the case with the detectives on the outside. Ensuring that everything was going right. Levi called the plan Divide and Conquer.

“That’s perfectly fine with us.” You said, looking over the group. “So which one of you is going to be my husband?”


	2. Imagine Me & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Carisi are on the case!

Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. was set to play the part of your husband. He was going to be Jackson Stewart, a game designer for an up and coming company. And you were going to be Amelia Stewart, his loving, if not a little dim, trophy wife.

You and Levi had come up with these personas before you’d even set foot on the plane to Manhattan. Consulting the entire staff in the criminal profiling unit. These personas were constructed to be Carter James’ perfect victims. Young, and naive, with new money.

The week before going undercover was spent staking out James’ condo. Learning the ins and outs of his routine, where he would be and when. Thankfully for you, his schedule was pretty consistent. He left for the gym everyday at 9am, went back home to shower, then left for the office at 11am. Returning home for the night at 9pm.

So you and your new husband planned on moving in at 10am. Carisi fit the part perfectly, he was young and wide eyed enough to look innocent. Trusting. He turned up at the station to meet you and Levi bright and early.

“Are you ready for this Detective, going undercover isn’t going to be easy.” Levi said, his brows knitted together as he took a long drink of his coffee. You wrinkled your nose, Levi was NOT a morning person, and he liked his coffee black. You added about as much sugar as you could stand to your coffee and it still tasted like burnt shit.

“I’ve gone undercover before, Agent Wayland. I think I’ll be okay.” Sonny assured him, way too smiley for so early in the morning. Levi laughed and set his terrible coffee down on the desk that was going to be his for the duration of the investigation.

“Wasn’t talking about the actual work,” he started with a chuckled before looking over at you. “I was talking about being stuck with (Y/L/N) for God knows how long.”

“Excuse you. I am great!” You responded, dramatically pretending you were offended before lightly smacking his bicep.

“Why don’t we let Carisi be the judge of that.” He said flashing you a suave smile. You walked over to Carisi and attached yourself to his side. Grabbing his arm and gently pulling him towards you.

“We’re gonna get along just fine” you replied, your tone mimicking that of a bratty child.

“That’s right” Sonny agreed, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. Levi rolled his eyes and you puffed out your chest and stuck your tongue out at him.

The prediction that you and Sonny would get along wasn’t a baseless one. If you weren’t staking out the apartment with Levi, you were with Sonny. Getting to know eachother better before playing house together.

You’d gotten along just fine, he made you laugh and was probably one of the nicest cops you’d ever met. Plus he was easy on the eyes. He seemed to like you just fine as well, laughing whenever you’d told a stupid joke, or listening attentively to your stories about the job. As a criminal profiler for the FBI you’d had plenty.

The two of you had also gone out for coffee a few times. Just to get comfortable with each other, so you weren’t living with a total stranger. Levi sat in a back corner of the cafe once, watching. He needed to make sure the two of you had enough chemistry to make the marriage look believable. When you asked him about it later he said you’d had just enough chemistry to make him nauseous. 

The three of you walked to Benson’s office together. Then gathered around her desk as you waited for her to get off the phone. When she was done you went over the last minute details of the plan and then she handed you the keys, and Carisi a pair of glasses.

“They’ve got a camera in them.” She explained, “that way we’ve got eyes on you and him always.”

“You ready to head out?” Carisi asked, turning to you as he put the glasses on.

“Let’s do this” you said, determination in your eyes. You turned to Levi and wrapped your arms around his neck, nearly choking him with your hug.

“You’ve got this, you’re going to get him. I’ll be there every step of the way.” He whispered just loud enough for you to hear as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Returning your hug with the same level of enthusiasm. You felt any remaining anxiety melt away as you took in the familiar scent of Levi’s sandalwood cologne.

“Catch you on the flip side?” You said pulling away with a big smile.

“Rad.” Levi responded dryly as you laughed. He shoo’d you and Carisi out of the office, trying his best to hold on to his unamused expression as a smile threatened to surface.

You and Carisi pulled into the condo’s parking garage and took a moment to collect yourselves before you headed in. Carisi anxiously drummed on the steering wheel then looked at you.

“Ready to go, Amelia?” He asked, your new name coming out of his mouth awkwardly. Almost like the word didn’t feel right to him.

“I am if you are, Jackie.” You said with a flirty wink, your joke seemed to put him at ease a bit.

You grabbed some boxes out of the trunk, most of the stuff you needed was already in the apartment. But you needed to be carrying some things to make it look believable. It was 10 o'clock on the dot, and Carisi was inside setting up while you carried the last box inside.

Just as you planned, Carter James came jogging down the hall in his gym clothes. You bumped into him causing the things in the box to spill out. He turned around, his eyes alight with anger until they fell onto your face.

“I’m so so sorry sir” you said frantically, bending down to pick up your things. He bent down to help you, smiling at you wickedly as he did.

“It’s okay darling” he cooed sweetly. You looked up at him, finally getting to see him close up after a whole year of investigation. He was devilishly handsome, blonde, with light blue eyes, and sharp features. When he looked at you, you could feel his gaze on you, like unwanted hands. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“Thank you so much for helping.” You said, making sure your hand brushed over his as you both reached for the last item. You shyly pulled it away then tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “what’s your name?”

“Carter James, ma’am” he said as he put the last thing in the box. Then extended his hand to you for a shake. You grabbed it timidly, shaking it more lightly then you normally would. James liked to feel strong, and superior. You were going to let him feel that he was, even in a hand shake.

“It’s nice to meet you.” You said getting up and brushing off your tiny blue sundress. It was low cut and hugged your curves in all the right places before flaring out, the fabric hitting high on your thighs. None of that went unnoticed by James, and you couldn’t help but squirm a little under his gaze.

“I’m Amelia Stewart, I’m new” you said with a light laugh before correcting yourself. “New here. My husband and I just moved up from North Carolina.”

“Husband?” He asked, his eyebrow quirking up in interest. Now you had him hooked. James didn’t like attainable girls. The forbidden fruit was what he desired.

“That would be me.” Sonny said, striding out of the condo in khaki shorts, a hawaiian shirt, and flip flops. “Jackson Stewart, but you can call me Jack.”

“Nice to meet you Jack” James said, proudly introducing himself to your partner. You watched as Sonny shook his hand. He shook it lightly, being mindful of his grip. He wanted to James to feel superior, but not like he wasn’t going to be a threat. James liked the hunt, and a jealous husband was part of that for him. So far your plan was going perfectly.

“Well, I really have to be going” he said, looking at his smartwatch “but I’ll have to have you over for dinner soon. Welcome you to the building.”

“That sounds fantastic” Sonny said, before James clapped him on the back and walked away, with an extra bounce in his step.

You picked up your box and walked into the condo, with Sonny right on your heels. Once the door was closed Sonny looked at you like you had something on your face, then asked “what do you think of him?”

“I fuckin’ hate him.” You replied in a cold and even tone, the sweet, and dim act dropping with ease. He made you uncomfortable, it was that stare. It was almost like there was nothing behind those icy blue eyes. As a pit grew in your stomach you fought the urge to call Levi and got straight to work.


	3. Imagine Me & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Sonny get a little tipsy

You and Sonny spent the next few hours working quietly in separate corners of the living room. Filling out paperwork detailing the encounter, possible next steps, and reading over the profiles on your personas. You knew yours inside and out, but you still wanted to be sure of every single detail.

Your stomach growled, shaking you from your obsessive revisions. Sonny looked up from his laptop and grinned at you.

“Hungry?” He asked stretching a little as he sat up.

“We should probably pick up some food.” You replied, looking down at your grumbling stomach. You’d been so anxious to get the day started you didn’t eat anything for breakfast. Opting to just have coffee at the station, which was a mistake. It tasted terrible and you barely finished it.

“Let’s go to the grocery store” Sonny suggested as he stood up and grabbed the keys off the ring near the door. “I’ll make us dinner.”

“Sounds good to me” you replied, trailing close behind him. He mentioned something about being a good cook during one of the stake outs. You’d been eating some garbage take out food and he promised that he would ‘make you a real meal sometime.’ You were eager to take him up on that offer.

You wandered up and down the isles at the grocery store together. Sonny had gotten just about everything he needed, and then some when you spotted the liquor aisle. You disappeared while Sonny had his back turned and returned with two bottles of moderately expensive wine.

“Where did ya get those?” Sonny asked with a light chuckle when he turned around and found you holding the bottles.

“Other aisle” you replied simply, a smile growing on your face. “Do you like these?”

Sonny studied the bottles for a moment, squinting a little as he read the label. Then happily handed them back to you, “yeah they’ll pair really well with dessert.”

“Sweet!” You cheered, placing the wine into the cart before stepping onto the front of the carriage so Sonny could push you to the check out. He laughed, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights above.

Sonny got to work on dinner as soon as you got back. You offered to help, but he declined. Telling you to go relax, and that he would handle it. So you made yourself at home on the kitchen counter and watched as he worked. He was humming as he chopped the vegetables, and you weren’t sure he was fully aware that he was doing it.

“Just about finished” he said, holding a spoonful of pasta out to you with a confident smile. “Here try it.”

“That’s the best goddamn thing I’ve ever tasted.” You replied, moaning a little at the taste. Sonny raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed at your over the top reaction.

“That good?” he asked as he started to plate the food.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in,” you trailed off for a moment, thinking as you poured the wine, “probably over a year.”

“I get it.” Sonny replied, sitting across from you at the table, “with jobs like ours it’s hard to find the time.”

“That and I don’t know how to cook” you added with a slightly self deprecating laugh.

“Maybe I can teach you some time” Sonny offered, smiling at you warmly before taking a sip of his wine.

“I’d like that” you replied, feeling a slight warmth in your chest. You took a sip of your wine to try and drown out the feeling; and suddenly wondered if that’s what Sonny was doing too.

Dinner went by pretty quietly, and the two of you had moved to the couch; both too full for dessert. You were sprawled out on your side of the sectional studying Sonny’s face as he watched TV. With one glass of wine in you already you could feel your inhibitions slowly slipping away.

“Want to play a game?” You asked, sitting up and refilling both of your glasses.

“Sure” Sonny responded, turning his attention to you with an interested expression, “what game?”

“How about, never have I ever?” You suggested, figuring it would be the best way to get to know each other better and stave off boredom.

“Aren’t we a little old for that?” Sonny asked with an amused grin. You shook your head no vigorously.

“It’s a great way to get to know each other better” you explained, “plus it gives us something to do.”

“Alright” Sonny resigned with a shrug, that explanation was good enough for him. Truth be told he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to get to know you better. So he raised his glass and said, “you start.”

The questions started out simple. Basic stuff about your teenage years and childhoods. The two of you were laughing over a story Sonny was telling about how he caught his sister making out with her high school boyfriend once.

“She threw a shoe at me, it me right in the nose. Blood was everywhere.” He said between laughs, “Ma came home and we had to come up with some crazy story.”

“What did you tell her?” You asked, captivated by the Carisi family dynamic.

“She said there was a bug on my face, and that was the only way she could kill it.” Sonny explained as he wiped a joyful tear from his eye.

You laughed along with him, gently placing a hand on his upper arm to keep yourself from doubling over, “and did she buy it?”

“Not even for a second.” He said shaking his head, “we refused to tell her what happened so we all got grounded for a week.”

“You sound like a good brother” you said, rubbing at your cheek. It was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

“Thanks.” He replied bashfully, his eyes lighting up with pride. Then he cleared his throat and said “I think it’s your turn.”

“Alright” you started, tapping your finger against your chin as you thought for a moment. You were buzzed and there was no denying that, if you weren’t you probably wouldn’t have asked your next question. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

You took a drink but Sonny stayed still, watching you with his eyebrows raised before asking “where?”

“Which time?” You asked coquettishly, grinning behind your wine glass as you slowly took another sip. Sonny’s cheeks reddened and he avoided eye contact, he was about to stutter out a response when you started talking again.

“It was mostly in college, I had an annoying roommate I liked to avoid. She had a real problem with knocking.” You explained dryly, thinking back to the time Samantha had walked in while a date was going down on you and just stared until you noticed her there. “Once in a alleyway behind a bar, once in a pool, and quite a few times in a car.”

“My turn?” Sonny asked, his face still red. You nodded, signaling for him to continue. “Never have I ever sexted.”

The both of you took a drink and now it was your turn for your eyes to go wide. You put your drink down and looked at him for a moment.

“So is this whole innocent catholic boy thing an act?” you asked with a light laugh. Sonny shook his head and raised his hands in defense.

“It was just the one time. I was drunk and the girl sent me something first.” He explained, embarrassment coloring his tone.

“What about you, you drank too!” he exclaimed as he motioned towards you with his drink.

“I have a nice rack” you said simply, “excuse me for wanting to share it with the world.”

Sonny laughed at that and rolled his eyes, you looked at him, blinking a few times in mock offense, “are you saying that I don’t Detective Carisi?”

“I wasn’t, you have- uh, shit.” he stuttered as he squirmed under your gaze.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You laughed, admiring how adorable he looked when he got flustered.

“My turn!” you announced, making Sonny sigh. No doubt relieved you were moving on, “never have I ever, kissed a member of the same sex.”

You drank, and Sonny hesitated, brought the cup to his lips, then lowered it without drinking. He stared into the cup for a minute, swishing around the deep red liquid.

“What’s up, Sonshine?” you asked, scooting closer to him and placing a hand on his back.

“I never have, but I’ve thought about it.” He said quietly, like it was the first time he’d ever said the words out loud. He sounded almost ashamed and that didn’t sit well with you.

“That’s okay” you said, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “It’s perfectly natural, sexuality is grey, and not something you’ve got to figure out all in one go. You’re all good.”

He looked up at you and smiled, then took your hand in his and squeezed it as a silent thank you.

“Never have I ever,” he trailed off for a moment like he was trying to figure out whether he wanted to ask the question or not, “slept with a coworker.”

You drank, Sonny didn’t. He looked at you softly, and if you didn’t know any better you’d say you saw some sadness in his eyes.

“Was it Levi?” He asked, averting his eyes to the cup in his hands.

“Yes.” You answered plainly, maybe it was the wine but you could have sworn he seemed disappointed.

“Are you together?” he questioned, nervously thumbing the rim of his glass.

“No” you responded quickly and he seemed to perk up, so you kept going. “We tried dating, back in the academy, it worked for awhile. Then it didn’t. We spent waaaay too much time together. Friendship is better suited for us.”

“Good” he said happily, then covered his mouth. Eyes widening as if he hadn’t planned on saying the word out loud.

“What was that?” You asked, figuring you would save him he embarrassment of knowing you’d heard him.

“Nothing” he replied quickly, downing the rest of his wine and getting up from the couch. “I’m tired, I think I’ll turn in for the night.”

You quickly said goodnight and he rushed off to his bedroom, the guest room. You sat back on the couch and thought for a minute about Sonny having a crush on you. Your heart beat faster and you wondered if you had a crush on him too.

Then you thought about Levi and rolled your eyes. He would have had a field day if he’d heard this conversation. If anything became of this you’d never hear the end of it. After he’d watch you and Sonny have coffee together he looked at you with a shit eating grin and said “you two are going to fall in love.”

You punched him lightly in the arm and told him to be professional for once. He simply smiled at you in return, and sang “I’m always right.”


End file.
